Finding adventure
by Not-Alone-Anymore
Summary: What happens when you give a teenage White her first pokemon? What happens when her mother disappears just hours after the 'Prof' had told her about the evil Ghetsis? And what happens when White meets Ghetsis's son, without even knowing who he was? Come follow White as she finds more then just adventure, but also a mystery, a legendary pokemon, and maybe even love... On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, look at that! I have decided to write a pokemon fic! Yeah, I once again got bored! Well, let the fic begin! This will be about White mostly, but will also probably have Ash, May, Max, Drew, etc. etc. Basically my favorite characters. Oh, and Black! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

Chapter 1

The beginning.

I look out of my bedroom window at the small town of Nuvema. _Today's the day! The day I get my first pokemon from professor Juniper! _Last night I had a very sudden wave of insomnia, I've been awake all night. It's 4:30 so I'm very bored. I turn to the Tv. Grabbing the remote the plopping back down on my bed, I turn it on. Turning the volume down so I won't disturb my mother.

Clicking through the channels, my eyes start to droop. I fall asleep.

* * *

I jolt up. The sun's rays peek through my curtains.

"Oh no! What time is it?!" I glance at my alarm clock. 10:43. I fling myself out of bed, grabbing my hair brush. I've been dressed since 3:00 so all I need to do is the hygenic things.

"If the professor wants me there at 11:00 and it's 10:48 now, then if I hurry I might be able to get ther on time." I frantically brush my hair, pulling out my favorite shoes, matching hat, and matching bag. I put my hair in my signature ponytail, putting my shoes on at the same time. After that I sling my bag around my shoulder and put my hat on.

I dash to the bathroom, and grab my toothbrush. Brushing and running down the stairs.

"White! You haven't left?!" My mom screeches.

"I'm wor'ing on i'" I say with my mouth full of tooth brush. I spit in the kitchen sink and grab an apple. I dash out the door, slamming it. I run over to Bianca and Cheren.

"Hey guys!" I say, stopping in the middle of them.

"Oh, hi White!" Bianca says cheerily.

"What took you so long?" Cheren says.

"Eh, long story." We walk up to the Prof's lab. Before we enter Professer Juniper comes out herself.

"Oh, hello kids." She greets.

"What's up Prof?" I say.

"Yeah, what're you doing out here? Aren't we supposed to get our pokemon inside?" Cheren asks.

"Oh yes well, I'm expecting a few guests from Sinnoh." We all nod.

"Is there enough time for us to choose our pokemon?" Bianca asks hopefully.

"Well, I suppose." She gives a smile to our pleading faces. Cheren nods respectufully as I fist pump the air, and Bianca jumps for joy.

"Come on in!" She gestures for us to enter. We enter the lab. The prof leads us to a small table where she set up a few pokeballs.

"Remember, this one has Snivy. This one has Oshawott. And this one has Tepig!" She points to each pokeball.

"Ok, rock, paper, scissors on who gets to go first!" I say excitedly.

"Ok," Bianca says just as, if not more, excitedly.

"Whatever," Cheren says half-heartedly.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" All three of ys do scissors. I burst out laughing, bianca just giggles, and Cheren smirks.

"Ok, again! Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" This time I do paper, and the others do rock.

"You guys are so predictable!" I go to choose as Cheren and Bianca decide who goes next. I look at all three.

"So Snivy is a grass type pokemon, Oshawott water, and Tepig fire?" I ask the prof. She nods. I look over them again.

"I choose Snivy!" I say, then pick up the pokeball with Snivy in it.

"Then I want Oshawott!" Bianca squeals. Cheren shrugs.

"I guess I get Tepig then." I can tell he's really excited. He wanted Tepig more then everything. I also know Bianca wanted to have a cute pokemon she could enter in the Pokemon Musical.

"Well then, great choices!" The prof says. I hear the door open behind us and two pairs of footsteps. I turn to see a Black haired boy, and his mother. I think she's his mother.

"Well we should go," cheren whispers to us. I nod, and follow Cheren out with Bianca on our tails. I got my first pokemon!

**And that's the end of chapter one, it's short but the chapters will get longer! I promise! Remember, I'll be having my own story-line in with the original. If you liked, review! I always appreciate a review xD!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's right! I'm back with the next chapter! I it weird that I like a lot of the same video games as my sis's boyfriend?**

**mystery8icarus: HAH! It seems everyone likes Snivy, including me! Nice rhyming skills xD!**

**Sage: Everyone like Snivy!**

**GrifSen: Thanks :)! Since your obviously new to my writing, then I'll tell you something! I ****NEVER ****not update. It's impossible.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own pokemon?**

Chapter 2

Remembrence.

When I was young my dad used to tell me about pokemon. He told me about the battles. He told me about the contests. He told me about the gyms. He told me about everything. The fame. He even told me about the fun of raising them, and the great bonds between them and mankind. He told me everything.

But then, a terrible accident happened. In a region of peace. In Hoenn. In Fortree. Someone lit a match, even when fire was banned. I know it was on purpose. I know someone evil lit that match. A forest fire, a big one too. Me, my mother, and a few others, including Winona the gym leader. My father, and who knows how many others died.

They all burned an the beautiful treetop city. It still brings tears to my eyes when I hear that name. I can still picture the tongues of fire. The billowing smoke. I can still hear the screams of those trapped inside. I can still hear the tears, of the survivors, hitting the ground. Making small splashes. I can still feel the pain that stole itself into my heart.

I can still picture my father's face, smiling down on me. I can still hear his words, hitting my ear-drums.

'I love you, my little battler. I, and will always, love you.' he had said.

"I love you too daddy." I whisper into my pillow. Today is the anniversary. The anniversary of the day now known as, 'The day of Death' for Fortree.

"And I always will." I start to cry. I wish he were still here. Then I would still be in Hoenn. Still be in Fortree. Still be in our little treehouse. After that day, my mother couldn't take the sorow. She couldn't live in the place where the love of her life died. Where her mother had died. So she told me to pack the few things I had, and we left.

We traveled on boat to Castelia city. Then on a large bird pokemon to Nuvema. I still miss my friends, even if I can't even rememember their nmes. Even if when I picture their faces all I see is Cheren's and Bianca's. I miss everything about Fortree, and Hoenn. I miss everything. I wish I could visit his grave. I wish I could lay a rose down for him.

I would lay a white rose down though, not red. Ever since then I've hated everything to do with fire. Including the color red. I don't hate fire type pokemon. I just don't like them. That's why I picked Snivy. Grass is the opposite of fire. Grass is like life, while fire is like death.

By now, my pillow is stained with my tears. Snivy was asleep in the small bed I made for it. I also nicknamed Snivy; Layla. I don't know why I named her that. It just suits her. I hear Layla's small voice in my ear.

"Sni?" It says questioningly.

"I'm sorry Layla! I've been neglecting you. But well y'see, my father died seven years ago, to this day." I was only eight when he died, but I still loved him more then anything. Layla nods her head. I smile.

"You know, you look so stuck up and snobbish, but you really are quite nice." She harumphs at this, and I giggle.

"Thank you Layla, you somehow managed to cheer me up!" I smile, closing my eyes.

"White! Bianca and Cheren are here!" I look to the door at the sounds of my mother's voice.

"Coming mom! Layla return." I hold up her pokeball and she dissappears into it. I grab my hat, which was laying on my bedside table, and dash downstairs. My mother doesn't even try to hide the tears staining her pretty face. I smile at her, a small tear trickling down my cheek. I look to the door, and sure enough Cheren, and Bianca are there. Bianca's smiling sympathetically, and Cheren's doing almost the same.

"Let's go White, you said you would practice with us." Cheren urges, more gently then normal. I nod, then wipe the tear off my face.

"See you later, Mom." I kiss her cheek then leave.

"I got Professor Juniper to give me some of these!" Cheren holds out around fifteen pokeballs. He hands some to me, and Bianca.

"Thanks," I smile, as does Bianca.

"Now let's go train!" He says, then bolts down the path to the forest. I roll my eyes. He never seems to give up. Halfway up the path to the forest, the sound of footsteps and panting reaches my ears. We all turn around to see the Prof.

"What's up?" I ask when she reaches us.

"Well, I forgot to give you these." She says in between panting and wheezing. She hands me three pokedexes. One has a light pink pokeball sign, another a light green, and the other a dark blue.

"Thanks,' I say, handing Bianca the one with light green, and Cheren the one with dark blue.

"I think that's all. Oh, and you may see that boy from yesterday around here. He's quite the tainer." She chuckles then walks away. I smile at Cheren, and Bianca, holding up my pokedex. Professor Juniper didn't need to explain about the pokedexes because we already know about them.

"Let's go!" I gesture for them to follow me, then dash off. I need to clear my head of my dad. It hurts too much. We soon reach the forest.

"So, wanna battle?" I ask as soon as we reach the clearing.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Bianca squeals.

"Ok," Cheren just states.

"Great! Cheren, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" I say in my best challenging voice.

"I accept!" He says in an even funnier sounding challenger voice. I take pokedex and scan Layla.

_"Snivy, the grass snake pokemon. They photsynthysize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well their tails droop." _The small voice says. I can't hear what his says. All I know about Teipg is that it's a fire type pokemon. Fire is affective on Grass. I read the rest of the information displayed on the luminescent screen. Cheren does the same for Tepig.

_"Tepig, the fire pig pokemon. It blows fire through it's nose. When it's cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead."_

"Alright, ready Cheren?" I call to him. He gives a thumbs-up, and I nod in turn.

"Guess we're going first, Layla! Use tackle!" Layla performs the move as well as she can.

"Tepig, dodge!" Tepig just manages to dodge.

"Tepig, use Tackle too!"

"Layla, dodge then use tackle again!" Layla dodges but still gets hit on her tail. Layla trips, but gets up, a bit dazed, and tackles Tepig. Bianca's eyes widen as Layla tackles Tepig. I smirk at Bianca. _She thought I would lose. _Tepig gets knocked over from Layla's attack. Tepig doesn't get up as Cheren rushes over to him.

"Good job Tepig, now return!" Bianca starts clapping, and Cheren turns back to me and Layla. I'm high-fiving Layla, as well as you can high-five a Snivy.

"Congratulations White. But remember, you won't be so lucky next time!" he walks away. I can tell he's upset, even if he doesn't show it.

"Yay! White you won!" Bianca gives me a hug that knocks the breathe out of my stomach.

"Now, let's do some training!" She squeals and let's go of me. I gasp, but still smile at her.

"Yeah, ok."

**Teehee, I just had to make her win! Don't worry(or maybe you should) she'll lose a battle eventually. Wow, sad beginning :(! Ok, I'm done.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

**mystery8icarus: Aw, you're my favorite reviewer/reader/favoriter/follower! Yes, I had to make her past a little tragic :(.**

**Sage: Too true my friend, too true.**

**Disclaimer: Oh I own Pokemon... If you actually fell for that, then you must be dense. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3

Gyms, Gym badges, and the Pokemon League.

Sun filters through the curtains, as I get up. I probably look like a zombie. After that Pokemon battle yesterday me and Bianca trained Layla and Marie, which is what Bianca nicknamed her Oshawott. We trained till dusk, then walked home. When I had gotten home I was so tired I went straight upstairs. I changed, then plopped down on my bed.

That's when it all came back to me. When every ounce of happiness in me left. I probably shouldn't have tries to hole my sorrow up, because it all exploded out when I got home. Now it's morning and I feel almost all better. I just have a little niggling feeling in the back of my head. I think it's a feeling of sorrow, and depression.

I don't move, I don't even try to. I don't open my eyes either. I just want to stay in bed and wallow. I know I can't because I promised Cheren and Bianca I would come with them to ask Prof. Juniper some questions. I groan, and flicker my eyes open. I quickly close them again when the blinding light reaches my eyes.

I open them up again, very hesitantly, but hey, they're open. I blink a few times to try snd help my temporary blindness. Colored spots dot my vision as I drag myself out of bed. I look at the clock. 9:56 AM. Ugh. I hate sleeping, it may sound weird but it's true. I pull myself up, and finally stand up. I'm not sore or anything, just tired.

But hey, Layla learned a new move called, vine whip! It's pretty cool! I stumble over to my dresser and pull out my white tank-top, a black jacket with no sleeves, and light blue jean shorts. Changing out of my White and black(hehe) pj's, and into the outfit I picked out, then down the stairs. I still feel a little drowsy, but not as much.

"Good morining sleepy-head." My mom calls gently.

"Good morning." I sit down at the table. The scent of bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs waft toward my nose as mom brings them to the table.

"Mmm," I stare hungrily at the food.

"Well, dig in!" We both grab plates and start dishing it out. It's pretty easy since there's only two of us. I take my first bite of pancake, and close my eyes to savor the taste.

"This is delicious." I manage to say between bites. When I finish I wipe my mouth with a napkin and spring up and out of my chair. I dash u[ the stairs, taking them two at a time. I sprint down the hallway, and throwing my door open. I walk calmly into my room and walk to my closet. I pull out my shoes, and go to dig around in my dresser for some socks.

My black shorter-then-normal combat boots with pink laces are pull over black socks. I then grab my hat and black off my bedside table. Back down the hall, stairs, and a wave goodbye-for-now to my mom, then it's out the door for me. I run to Cheren's houes and knock on the door. Cheren's mom opens the door.

"Good morning White, how are you?" She greets.

"Fine today, how are you?" I ask politely.

"Oh, fine, fine. I suppose you're here to see Cheren?" I nod and she leads me inside.

"Cheren, White's here!" She calls up the stairs. Cheren's dad is out so it's just me and her.

"So, what have you and your mom been up to?" She asks after sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Well my mom's thinking about getting a job in Striaton, so we might move there or to Accumula." I say patiently. I know how long Cheren can take, especially when it comes to pokemon.

"Oh that's great! And you'll even still be close enough to visit sometimes!" She gives me a big smile. I smile back.

"Yeah," I say.

"You know, we were thinking about moving, too! But I didn't want to leave you all behind." She says this as Cheren comes down.

"Hi Cheren!" I say, getting up.

"Hey," he says back.

"Have fun you two!" Cheren's mom calls as we exit through the door.

"Your mom is really nice!" I state as we walk to Bianca's house.

"And very talkative." Cheren points out. I laugh.

"Yeah," I knock on the door and Bianca answers.

"Ready to go?" I ask. She nods. She seems distracted today, but I'm sure it's nothing. Right? We all head to Professor Juniper's place. I knock. The prof answers.

"Oh hello kids, back so soon?" We all nod.

"Well come on in!" She gestures for us to enter.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" She asks as we sit down on the couch on the living side of the large house.

"I wanted to ask some questions, and invited White, and Bianca." Cheren explains.

"Oh ok, so what questions would you like to ask."

"Well, I've heard about gyms and gym badges, but haven't gotten a full explanation of them." I look at Professor Juniper too, waiting for her answer along with Cheren.

"Gyms are almost like a personal training experiences for each individual trainer. And the badges are like tickets into the Pokemon League." The prof explains.

"So what's the pokemon league, exactly?" She ponders this question before answering.

"The Pokemon League is a way to prove to the world that you and your pokemon are the best. That you have trained hard, and long. Leveling and evolving your Pokemon up." We all like that idea. I'm sure even Bianca likes it.

"So how do enter the Pokemon League?" This time I ask the question.

"Well, you need all eight gym badges, and to pass through victory road." I nod.

"Isn't there anything else you can do with your pokemon?" Bianca speaks for the first time today. The prof just chuckles.

"Why yes actually, there is plenty of other things you can do! You can enter the Pokemon Musical, enter contests in other regions, travel the world, or even just live a nice happy life with your Pokemon! There's so much to do with pokemon, and they're wonderful companions!" Bianca's mouth twitches into a smile.

"Is that all?" She turns to Cheren.

"Um, I think so... Oh! I've also heard about something called team plama." Te prof's eyes widen.

"Team Plasma is a dreadful gang that started centuries ago. They have recently risen in popularity." She seems to drift out of the present.

"Their plan is to turn Pokemon and humans against eachother. Their leader Ghetsis has tricked them into believing that they are helping pokemon. They are helping them by taking them away from their trainers." She has officially zoned out.

"They say that they are simply liberating the pokemon from the tyranny of trainers. Which is just fancy words for taking the Pokemon away from their trainers because the trainers abuse their pokemon."

"That sounds reasonable." I state. I don't think she heard me.

"Ghetsis plans on taking the pokemon from their trainers for himself. He plans on building a vast army to wipe out the ones who wronged his people. He has such a grudge against them, and has had one over forty years. He has such a grudge that he even tricked his son and wife. His wife did not fall fool to his trick though, and was eventually eliminated because of that." I gulp, why would he do that to his wife? He loved her, didn't he?

"His son is a pokemon prodigy, and Ghetsis used that to his advantage. Soon after that every member of Team Plasma was issued a pokemon. They are the ones who misuse pokemon though, so don't believe a word they say." She suddenly speaks to us instead of nothing.

"No matter what they, or do, never trust them. Just avoid them." The professor stops for a few moments before seeming to snap back into the present.

"Is that all?" She asks as if she had said nothing.

"Uh, yeah." He get's up, me and Bianca follow suit.

"Thanks Prof, see you some other time." I say as I walk out behind Cheren, Bianca follwing me.

"Have a nice day kids!"

**End of chapter a-two.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are back on. Btw I changed her age from thirteen to fifteen.**

**NineTails627: I know right! Glad ya like it!**

**Sage: yeah I hate novelizations that follow the storyline perfectly. C is cute, but I guess it is kind of unoriginal...**

**mystery8icarus: Oh but it's true! You're so nice, and express yourself which is a quality i love in anybody!**

**Disclaimer: You're wrong if you think that I own Pokemon. Dead wrong.**

Chapter 4

So the adventure begins.

As I walk home I wonder of my mom would let me go out into the world to earn badges, and maybe get to the pokemon league. That would be like a dream come true! I open the front door, and enter.

"Hi mom!" I say to her as I toss my bag onto the table.

"Oh you're back! Good." She says while stirring something in a small pot.

"Watcha makin'?" I peek over her shoulder.

"Vegetable stew." She replies.

"Blegh, why do you torture me so?" I fake plead.

"Very funny! So what did you ask Professor Juniper?" She waved her spoon at me before returning to stirring.

"Well Cheren asked about gyms and gym badges, which reminds me... Can I go on a journey across Unova to earn badges and maybe get into the pokemin league maybe?" I say all in one breath.

"I don't know, you're just so young..."

"I'm fifteen mom, and I'll have Layla!" I whine, and Layla, who's on my shoulder, nods in agreement with me.

"Well, you'd have to check in a lot." She begins.

"Ahem, one problem. I don't have an Xtranceiver." I state.

"Oh yes, well I'll think of something." I nod.

"So you have to check in at least every other day. Always be careful. Oh I'll send you money. Never travel at night. Hmm, let's see what else...?" I wait patiently.

"I think that'll be about all, other then getting your trainer license which allows you to be able to battle gym leaders, and get heal your pokemon for free at the pokemn centre. It also allows you to use the PC storage system since only trainers need the storage... I think that's all, you can get your trainer license from Professor Juniper tommorow."

"Why not today?" I plead.

"Because it's late." I glance at the clock. It's already five thirty. It's winter too so the days are short. Nuvema doesn't get too cold, just very windy, but you get used to it.

"Ok," I sigh in defeat.

"When does the torture begin?" I ask forlornly.

"At six." I go to the table where the TV remote is. clicking through the channels I find the news channel.

"Team Plasma has continued to wreak havoc on pokemon and trainers alike!" the female reporter says in her microphone. She stands in front of one of the okemon gyms with the leader. The gym is decorated with rainbow of brightly colored lights constantly gliding down and changing. The traditional pokemon gym sign adorns the top, also flashing with neon colors.

I recognize the gym leader as the famous model Elesa.

"Is it true that Team Plasma tried abducting one of your challenger's pokemon?" The female reporter asks Elesa.

"It is true." Elesa speaks in her slight accent(I've always imagined her to have a sort of russian accent).

"And were you the one who stopped the Plasma grunt?"

"Yes, but I vas not alone." Elesa states, her face void of any emotion.

"Who was with?" The female reporter leans the microphone closer to Elesa.

"A young trainer name Black. He vas the one who chased the grunt down."

"Do you know where this Black is?"

"Last I saw, he was heading to Driftveil to challenge Clay."

"Is that all?" Elesa simply nods, then looks to the camera.

"There you have it. Beware Team Plasma, we neer know where they'll strike next!" The show goes to commercial, and I sit there thinking if it's really safe to go out. Well I don't care, I'm going to beat the pokemon league! My mother comes in with a tray full of food. The stew, and some kind of odd looking meat.

"What the...?" I eye the meat warily.

"Pork."

"Oh," I grab some of the food, and quickly stuff some into my mouth. My mom looks to the TV screen. Fortunatley it's the about the weather instead of Team Plasma. I gobble my food down, as quickly as I can so I can go upstairs and fantasize about my future with Layla. The news turns from weather, to local, to region wide.

You can learn a lot from the news. For instance I learned that a new train has been built in Anville town. I also learned that Burgh, the gym leader in Castelia city and a prostigious artist, has created a new painting in honor of the bug-type pokemon; Sewaddle. There was also news from other Regions such as: Sinnoh, Kanto, and Hoenn.

"Hoenn has continued to flourish, with Team Magma, and Aqua attacks subsiding." Team Magma. Maybe they lit that match in Fortree. A small tear falls down my cheek as I finish my food. I clear my plate and dash up the stairs. I strip myself of my shoes, hat, and let my hair out. I sigh, and collapse on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling.

"Can you believe it Layla? We're going on an adventure! A pokemon adventure!" I sigh contenedly.

"Everything is working out perfectly Layla. Just perfectly."

* * *

_The next day._

The thumping of my shoes making contact with the stairs can be heard all around the house.

"Todays the day I can get my trainer license!" Layla bumbles along behind, bumping into my leg when I stop abruptly.

"Oh sorry Layla! I woke you up too early didn't I?" I pick her up and look into her eyes.

"Sni." She nods, as I place her on my shoulder. I grab the few peices of bacon my mom had left out for me, and stuff them into my mouth. I bound out the door into the fresh air. Swallowing quickly as I see Professor Juniper's lab come into sight. I knock on the door, bouncing on my feet with eagerness. The Prof answers the door, and sighs when she sees me.

"Hi there Prof!" I say, still bouncing.

"White, how many times must you visit me?" She asks.

"Everyday till I get my trainer license!" I give a wide grin.

"So that's why you're here. Well then come on in!"

* * *

_Later_

"Mom! I got it! I got my trainer license!" I slam the door shut.

"Mom?" I look around the downstairs area. It's like a ghost town.

"Mom?!" I dash up stairs. She should be home by now. All she did was go to Accumula town to get some pokemon items from the pokemon centre. It should have only taken a few hours. So why isn't she here?

**Oh no! Dun-dun-dun... Short chapter, and a bit rushed, but as good as I could make it.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am here to help you up from the cliff! Happy saturday! I apologize for not haing this up earlier, but I had to go somewhere ALL day. Ugh. Well anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Japanese, nor rich. Do you really think I own Pokemon?**

Chapter 5

Where are you?

I gave up looking about a half hour ago. I both Cheren's and Bianca's parents, and even Professor Juniper. No ones seen my mom. The professor told me I should wait a few more hours before going to the police. I think differently. Now that I have my trainer license, I can go on an adventure much easier. So I'm going to find her.

I dig around in my mother's closet, and soon find the Xtranceiver she was going to give me for my birthday. I only knew that the Xtranceiver is there because... Um, well... Ok you caught me, I knew my mom got me one because I saw her hiding it in her closet saying 'She'll love this! Oh I can't wait for her birthday.'.

I sigh as I lock the door. This is it. I'm going to go find my mother, and go on a pokemon adventure. It's dark as I creep to the forest entrance. I walk a the way to where we trained our pokemon, and past. All the way to, and through the tall grass. To my surprise a pokemon jumps out at me. I pull out my Pokedex to scan it.

_"Patrat, the scout pokemon. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout." _The feminine voice says before displaying it's moves and appearances.

"Layla, come out." I hold Layla's pokeball up, she appears a moment later.

"Ready to catch a new pokemon." I ask her. she nods her head and we both turn back to the Patrat. It's gone.

"We must've scared it off." I say before picking Layla up and putting her on my shoulder. I trek through the rest of the tall grass. No more Pokemon appear.

"All of the wild pokemon in this area must be asleep." I think aloud. We soon come to a clearing. More tall grass, but not in our way, is springing up and a lake's water laps at the shore. I continue through, looking around then back to my path. We exit the clearing and back into the thick woods. I follow the path mainly, until we come to more tall grass.

I wade through the waves of the tall green, the wind whistling through the tall leaves. My hair is whipped to and fro with the wind, and I have to hold my hat down at one point. After around an hour we make it to Accumula. It's bigger then Nuvema, but still small. The pokemon centre is the closest building, right by the park area.

I see stairs nearby leading down to a few small apartment buildings. More stairs ,near more small apartment buildings, lead up to a small building. A small incline nearby holds a sign atop of it. The entire place is paved, save for the park area.

"I wonder, where should we stay?" I wonder aloud. I look to Layla who shrugs.

"Let's try the pokemon center, maybe they'll let us stay there for awhile." I say before walking the distance between us and the pokemon centre. The door opens automatically. I walk up to the counter, where a tired looking Nurse Joy sits.

"What is a young'un like yourself doing out so late?" She asks with a slight accent.

"I'm just looking for someone.. You wouldn't happen to know a place for me to stay, would you?" I ask tiredly.

"Why, you can stay here of course. There's a few extra rooms upstairs. Here I'll show ya." She comes out from behind the counter and leads me upstairs, and to a small room. The entire room is white. The walls are white, the ceiling is white, the door is white. Even the covers on the white bed are white.

"Thank you." I say, and she excuses herself. I go over and lower myself onto the pristine bed. I can hardly keep my eyes open, and soon fall into the mysterious place known as my dreams.

* * *

_The next morning._

It takes me awhile to realize where I am. I pull myself up from the still pristine bed, and re-dress sluggishly. Once I'm done I'm much more awake. I walk out and into the main room of the pokemon centre. I take the stairs three-at-a-time and walk over to Nurse Joy, whose behind her desk/counter.

"Good morning! Here, Layla's all nice and rested." She gives me a sweet smile while handing me Layla's pokeball. I also buy a few potions and more pokeballs for the journey to he next town. I still want to challenge gyms leaders, and make it to the pokemon league.

"Thanks. Well I better get going, thanks!" I wave a goodbye before exiting through the sliding doors. I breathe in the fresh, but am interupted by a few people rushing past. They seem to be heading to the park area. I follow curiously. There's a man with long verdant green hair, a red patch like thing covered with scars covers his left eye. He wears a large robe, and people wearing an odd medeival sorta gettup surround him.

"My name is Ghetsis." My eyes widen at the name. Professor Juniper was talking about him the other day, and not kindly if I remember correctly.

"I am here representing Team Plasma." He continues, I scowl.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." A few 'huh?'s and 'what?'s can be heard from the crowd. Ghetsis starts to pace starts to pace.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need eachother. However..." He turns away from the crowd.

"Is that really true?" He turns back.

"Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume this is true?" He paces back to the middle and stops.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers..." My eyes narrow. I don't like this, not at all.

"They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no trith in what I'm saying?" I here someone say, 'I don't know...' and, 'No way.'. One person even said, 'Yikes!'. He paces to the far right.

"Now, ladies and genlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn." He turns to face the crowd again.

"Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderufl beings called Pokemon?" More mutterings of, 'What could it be?' I deserately want to pound who says, 'Liberation?'. He paces back to the middle.

"That's right! We must liberate Pokemon!" If I had more guts, I would go straight up to Ghetsis and dent his skull in.

"The, and only then, will humans and pokemon be truly equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon, and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." And with that, the grunts take down the banners, and take Ghetsis away, safely. An older man looks to the crowd.

"About that speech, what should we do?" He asks the crowd.

"Liberate Pokemon? That's not even possible!" A younger man says. The crowd dissipates leaving a similar-to-Ghetsis's hair teen. He looks only a few years older then me.

"Your Pokemon..." He says quickly, scaring the heck outta me since I was preoccupied with my thoughts.

"Jusr now it was saying..." I turn to him.

"Slow down. you talk way too fast." I state, throwing my hands up as a gesture for him to stop.

"And Pokemon talking? I'm not too sure if that's possible..." I put a pondering face on.

"Oh but they are talking." He obviously ignored my plight for him to slow down.

"Oh. Then you can't hear it either. How sad." His face looks genuinly sad.

"Ok, so who are you?" I ask, slightly confused.

"My name is N, and you?"

"White. I'm on my first Pokemon journey, what about you?"

"Pokemon journey, eh?" He says, completely ignoring my question. This guy is annoying me badly.

"So... You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Poke balls for that, right?" I nod.

"I'm a trainer, too, bu i can't help wondering... Are Pokemon really happy that way?"

"Sure, of course they are-"

"Well, White, let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!" And with that, he sends out his Pokemon, Purrloin. Without thinking, I pull Layla from her Pokeball.

"Purrloin, use growl!" N's Purrloin growls ferociously, and Layla cowers slightly.

"Layla, brush it off and use leer!" Layla leers at the Purrloin, making it cower slightly too.

"Purrloin, use scratch!" N's mouth witches into a slight smile as his Purrloin readies it's claws.

"Layla, dodge and use vine whip!" I say determinedly. Layla dives out of the way, before getting up and sending a vine-like whip towards Purrloin.

"Purrloin, dodge!" Purrloin leaps out of he way gracefully. My eyes narrow.

"Now Purrloin, use scratch again!" This time, scratch hits it's mark.

"Layla, brush it off, and try vine whip again." I say calmly. Layla get's up obediently from the fall caused by scratch. It send out a bigger, more powerful whip.

"Purrloin do-" N's command is cut off as Layla's vine whip hit's. Purrloin is knocked back, taking just as much damage as Layla had.

"Now Purrloin, get up, and use growl." N says just as calmly.

"Layla, cover your ears then use tackle!" Layla obeys, and put's her little hands over her invisible ears. It works! When Purrloin's growl is finished, it's surprised by Layla tackling it to the ground.

"Purrloin growl again!"

"Layla, use vine whip before Purrloin growls!" I call out, just in time too. Layla's vine whip hit's just before Purrloin growls. Purrloin is knocked back again, and it doesn't get up.

"Purrloin!" N calls, but recieves no answer.

"Return." Purrloin returns to it's Pokeball, and N walks up to me.

"Pokemon can never be oerfect when they are in Pokeballs. That's why I must help liberate them from their cruel trainers." My smile twists into a scowl.

"I must change the world for Pokemon, because they are my friends." And with that, he walks off. But for some reason, I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again.

**This chapter was almost completely accurate, but I changed a few things.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I finally decided to get my butt into gear, or more like my hands into gear, and write the next chapter. I've received only good reviews, so I will continue to write this :) So thanks to: Sage-of-Spades, Ninetales627, OldRivalShipper, and SamZelda for the encouragement **

Chapter 6

Sore feet.

After asking just about the whole population of Accumula town about my mom, I gave up. She probably just went ahead to Striaton city to get something they didn't have stock in the Pokemart. yeah, that's it. Or maybe she's waiting for me there? Waiting so she can watch me battle the Striaton gym leader? Yup! I sigh, I'm sitting in the grass at the Accumula town Plaza, park place.

I think my eyes start to water as a feeling of hopelessness fills my conscienceness. I continue to tear out the grass. The nice green grass, it's a softer green then usual, like that guy's. What was his name? N, I think? I dunno. I look up at the sound of footsteps. It's Bianca, it seems she convinced her father to let her go on a Pokemon adventure.

"Oh hey Bianca." I say half-heartedly.

"Hi White! What's up?" She plops herself down next to me.

"Oh nothing." I can't help my sighing.

"Nothing!? Puh-lease, even I'm not gullible enough to believe that!" I smile tugs on my lips slightly.

"Heh, well, it's my mom. She didn't come hime when she was supposed to, so I'm looking for her." I explain, tearing out more and more clumps of grass.

"No luck huh? Well why don't you go ahead to Striaton, continue your journey! I'm sure you'll find her eventually!" I nod.

"I guess." I tear a few more clumps of grass.

"One more thing," I look up to her.

"Yeah?" I ask, curious.

"Stop murdering the Plaza." She giggles. I look down. Sure enough, dark brown soil spots the ground from where I tore the grass up. It's almost like the blood of nature.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that..." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly, a smile brightening my face.

"Ok well, see ya! Professor asked me to meet her friend, Fennel in striaton. So I'll see you there." I nod.

"Yeah, ok." She get's up, and heads toward the Pokemon center.

"Well, I guess if can't do anything else, you move forward." I say, getting up and brushing the dirt off. I start towards the Pokemon centre also. I need to go to the Pokemart for more potions. The door slides open, and I see the Prof showing Bianca around. I go straight to the Pokemart.

"Hello! Welcome! May I help you?" The happy clerk asks, uh, happily.

"Yeah, I would like to buy some potions."

"Potions are three hundred Pokes." I nod.(I'm just going to call the currency Poke's. Unless anyone tells me otherwise)

"Ok I'll get five." I hand over the fifteen hundred Poke's. He takes the money gratefully, then goes into the back to get the potions. He comes back a few moments later.

"Is there anything else you need?" He hands me the potions, neatly packed into a bag.

"No thanks," I take the bag, carrying it outside. When I'm out of the Pokemon centre, I stuff the potions in my bag, then discard the paper bag in a nearby trash can. I take a deep breath before heading to the entrance to route 2. I go through the odd building connecting forest to town, town to forest. The large screen tells me that it's windy on route 2, which is expected.

I pass few people before going onto route 2. A dirt path winds it's way through the thick forest, just like on route 1. I start down the path.

"Hey! You!" I look around and spot a boy running towards me.

Let's battle!" He says enthusiastically.

"Ok, sure!" I say, just as enthusiastically. He smiles, pulling out a pokeball. He tosses it into the air, and a Purrloin comes out. I toss up my pokeball and Layla comes out too. I pull out my Pokedex as the kid walks to his postition.

_"Purrloin, the devious Pokemon. It's cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their gaurd, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws." _The robotic, feminine voice says. I close the Pokedex, and put it away.

"Whenever you're ready!" I call to the boy, who is now around fifteen feet away.

"You got it!" He calls.

"Purrloin, use growl!" The Purrloin growls, sending a visible wave towards Layla. Layla cowers slightly.

"Layla, use leer!" I yell. Leering at the Purrloin, Layla stands ready.

"Purrloin, use scratch!" The Purrloins already sharp claws grow sharper, and longer. The Purrloin runs towards Layla.

"Layla, dodge then use tackle!" Layla dodges, almost successfully, but Purrloin manages to hit her tail. Why does everybody target her tail? Layla get's up after falling unblancedly, and throws itself onto Purrloin tackling it to the ground.

"Good job Layla! Now use vine whip!" Layla lashes out at Purrloin but fails miserably.

"Hah! Purrloin, use scratch!" Again, with sharpened claws, the Purrloin runs towards Layla. I have no time to think before Layla gets hit. She's knocked back a bit, but still gets up.

"Yeah Layla! Try vine whip one more time!" I encourage.

"Purrloin, you know what to do!" Purrloin's master yells. Purrloins starts licking it's paw leisurely, as Layla creates a whip from the vines growing off of her. She lashes it at the Purrloin from afar. The whip lashes out, faster then before. The Purrloin looks up from it's leisure just in time to get smacked in the face. I jump happily, and fist pump the air.

"Yeah Layla! Keep it up!" I praise, while Layla brings the whip back.

"Purrloin, use scratch again." As te kid's Purrloin dashes towards Layla, an idea comes to my mind. I smile.

"Layla, use leer." I say calmly, and Layla obeys. The Purrloin stops in it's tracks, terrified.

"Now Layla, use tackle!" Layla throws herself at the frightened Purrloin, and attacks with all her might. The Purrloin gets knocked back, exhausted.

"Purrloin!" The kid runs to his Purrloin, then looks up at me.

"You're really strong!" He comments, making me smile.

"Thanks." I say, then turn to leave.

"You're welcome! See ya!"

"Bye!" I call back to him, then begin my real trek into the forest.

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted it to be out into the world! It's mostly just a filler anyways.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	7. Chapter 7

**AGH! I feel so terrible! I say this is off hiatus, but don't update for forever! Ok, well thanks for waiting... If you are, that is. I'm just gonna thank the reviewers because I am really lazy, and don't feel like writing responses. So thanks to Sage-of-Spades, Ninetales627, and Amanda for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 7

Catching Pokemon?!

A little out of breath, I continue to wade through this tall grass. This forest seems to be made completely of tall grass. No surprise though, this is where Pokemon love to hide. I'm just surprised I haven't encountered one yet. I should probably look for some, but I'm still feeling a bit worried about my mom. She's gotta be ok, right?

She's probably just in Striaton, waiting for me.

Yeah.

No.

Why would she be? If she wanted to see me, she would've stayed in Opelucid!

"For Arceus' sake! Why can't I just- oof" I tripped over something.

"Relax." I finish. I sit up, rubbing my head where I banged it slightly. I look at what I tripped over. IT'S A PATRAT FOR ARCEUS' SAKE! I practically boil over with red hot anger, but resort to just breathing deeply.

"Pull it together White. It's a Patrat, which means that you should catch it... WAIT! Why am I speaking to myself in the third person?! Why am I even talking to myself?! Aw, White, you're finally losing it." I say to myself, rubbing my temples all the while. I don't have a head ache, so it confuses me as to why I am.

"Ok White, just get up and catch this Patrat!" I get up.

"Come on Layla!" I say, grabbing the Pokeball she's kept in. I push the little button, and in a flash of red Layla appears.

"Sni," she turns to me, a little fatigued.

"I know you're tired, but I need at least one more Pokemon before battling a Gym leader. You can't just battle with one Pokemon! What if you faint? Then where would I be?!" I tell her, and she just shakes her head, but turns to the Patrat obediently.

"Patrat?" It says, seeming confused.

"Layla, use leer!" I yell, but not too loudly. Layla obeys, and leers intently at the Patrat. That leer is so effective that it even scares me a little!

"Now use vinewhip!" I encourage, and Layla obeys. She creates a little whip, and smacks the Patrat with it.

"Yeah Layla!" I praise her, while fumbling to get a good grip on a PokeBall. I finally pull one out of my bag, and toss it towards the Patrat. The Patrat seems a bit confused, but is pulled into the PokeBall. Three twitches from the PokeBall, and then a small _Ding _emenates from the ball. I make a 'Cha-ching' motion with my arm.

"I caught a Patrat!" Layla looks at me disapprovingly.

"Oh sorry, _we _caught a Patrat!" I correct myself, and Layla nods. I smile, and tuck my newly caught Pokemon, confined within a PokeBall of course, into my bag. This makes me think. I did confine a Pokemon within a probably tiny ball, but it's happy... Isn't it? I sigh, and move on. I'll have to make a camp tonight, it's getting dark.

I find a small clearing, and drop my bag. Layla had been riding on my shoulder, which tired me out even more then I already was. I sigh. My first time sleeping out in the wilderness, and I'll be alone. Sure I have Layla, and my new Patrat that I nicknamed Pat. My mind isn't working now, ok? Tiredly, I pull out the sleeping bag I brought for such occasions. I'd have to buy a tent when I got to the colder regions.

I lay out the sleeping bag, and snuggle up. This sleeping bag is surprisingly warm, and I realize, it's 'cause Layla's with me. I pull my bag under the blanket thing with me, so some wandering Pokemon won't take it.

Funny how a simple pink messenger bag can hold so many important things.

* * *

Morning comes, bright, and beautiful. and also entirely unwanted. I wish I could catch a few more hours of sleep, but I really should get to Striaton. I pack up my sleeping bag, and begin my trek. Ugh how terribly lonely this is. I haven't heard someone's voice since yesterday.

Suddenly my stomach growls, and I remember that I didn't eat breakfast. I look through my bag, and pull out a granola bar. It isn't a full meal, but all I have until I get to Striaton. So I walk, and walk. After awhile of walking, I decide to take a break.

Nothing happens, much to my despair. Sighing I get up from my sitting position. I start walking again. Oh how boring it is. That's when I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's a path. I've been trekking through the woods, when the entire time there's been a path?!

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" I groan, then go over to the path. I walk on the path, which is much easier then walking in the woods. Sometimes there's a person, but I usually sneak by them. I'm npt in the mood for a Pokemon battle. The few times that I couldn't escape, I battled.

I won every one. It surprises me at how weak the Pokemon trainers around here are. Whatever, I just walk. After hours of walking, it starts to get dark again. I keep walking, and don't intend to make camp until it's almost completely dark.

I come up to a large ammount of tall grass in the way. I look, and on the far side is a building. One of the buldings that link towns to woods. I grin with excitement. Finally, a break from all this walking! I try walking around the tal grass, but the trees are too close together.

Eventually, I resort to walking through. I look up, and notice that the first stars are appearing on one side of the sky, while the sun is just below the horizon. I start to run, and narrowly dodge wild Pokemon skittering about. On a normal occasion, I would've stopped to catch a few, but I have to hurry!

Those buildings almost always close when it gets dark, and I don't wanna be locked out. I break free from the tall grass, just as the door is starting to close. I run through, just a moment before it slams shut. I breathe deeply, and try to regain my breath.

Then, I make my way to the city.

**Sorry for the shortness! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sowwy! I've been... Lazy... And I've been procrasinating... Plus I have an awesome idea that I think I'll post. Yeah, anyways... Thanks: Ninetales627, Amanda, angelsanddemons01, and OldRivalShipper.**

**Also, special thanks/shout out to NineTales627 for helping with writing this chapter. Go check out his stories, they're pretty cool!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon *sigh*... Darn! I wish Pokemon were real!**

Chapter 8

Yard Full of Dreams.

The city is big, bigger than any other city I've ever been to. Well, other than Castelia city, but everyone's been there. I sigh in admiration of the city. All the lights are on, making the place appear wonderland-like. I head straight to the Pokémon Centre, passing multiple apartment buildings. It's exhausting, adventure. Very, very, very exhausting. Fortunately I won't be traveling anywhere for a few days, because this is where the first gym is located.

I walk briskly, but quietly. My slightly heeled boots making a thumping sound on the pavement. Finally spotting the bright lights indicating a Pokémon centre, I quicken my already fast pace. It becomes a jog, and I make it there quickly. I feel as if I'm going to drop from exhaustion. I walk up to Nurse Joy, and tell her about what happened.

She lets me use a room. I drag myself up the stairs to said room, and practically collapse on the bed. My eyelids drop, and I'm almost instantly asleep.

The next morning...

I wake up, refreshed and ready for a good gym battle! At least, I hope I'm ready. I make my way out, stopping to say thank you, and also to buy some potions. Steeping outside, I take a deep breath of fresh air. It's nice here, I just wish I could stay longer, but I have to find my mom. If anything happened to her, I'd... I'd... I'd never forgive myself, or Team Plasma!

I walk with a purpose towards the restaurant themed gym, with renewed vigor. I need to beat that gym as quickly as possible so I can continue to look for mom. But when I approach it, I see a green haired man wearing some kind of waiter's outfit standing in front of the door.

"Um, excuse me," I say, catching his attention politely.

"Yes? Oh, are you here to beat the gym leaders?" He asks. Wait, leaders?

"Uh, yeah." I confirm, though a bit hesitantly.

"Oh, well you're gonna want to go to the Dreamyard to train a bit." He informs with a small smile.

"At least, that's what most people do." He continues, then turns around and head into the gym.

"Ok..." I mumble, then turn and look around. That's when I see Bianca exit one of the apartment buildings. She turns and sees me too, and starts waving enthusiastically. I wave back, and smile brightly. She starts flouncing towards me happily, stumbling a few times, but recovering quickly enough.

"Hi White~!" She sings, stopping and closing her eyes because of her big smile.

"Hey Bianca, what's up?" I greet, tilting my head slightly.

"Oh, Professor Juniper asked me to help her scientist friend. And that's what I'm doing now." She informs me.

"What kind of 'help'?" I inquire, making air quotes with my fingers while saying 'help'.

"Oh, I have to get some Dream Dust from a Munna I think. They live in the Dreamyard." She informs me happily, smile never faltering.

"Oh, Ok, well I have some time to kill. Why don't I come with you?" I suggest, cocking my head as a breeze whips through my ponytail.

"Ok, yeah, sure!" She agrees, nodding perhaps a bit over-enthusiastically.

"Let's go then." I say, and we start walking to the Dreamyard. It's a short walk, and we chat about Pokémon things, how each of ours are developing, and how strong they're getting. I ask her what brand of Potion she uses, she suggests her usual buy. She asks me the best way to set up a camp-site, I tell her all I know.

She doesn't know much about camping.

When we reach the forest entrance where the Dreamyard is located, we both stop. A chilly, ghastly breeze flits through my hair, much less assuring then the one I previously felt. It's frightening, foreboding almost.

"Alright, here we go." Bianca says, still happy. She acts as if she doesn't mind the chilling feeling emanating from the Dreamyard. We enter, or rather, Bianca oblivious to the feeling, drags me by my wrist into the place. A thick haze of fog fills the Dreamyard completely, making it not only hard to see, but hard to smell, hear, or even breathe.

"Mun... Munna..." Something squeaks in pain. It sounds like it's just on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Did you hear that?" I whisper urgently, suddenly straightening. Bianca loses her balance, and falls right in front of me. I ignore her, and step over her form.

"Something's hurt over there! Probably a Pokémon!" I almost yell, and dash through the haze. Blurry images of Pokémon trainers trying to challenge me, and battling each other is all I really see. And even those sights are out of the corner of my eyes. I tune it all out, and run through a gaping hole in some wall. I was in too much of a hurry to notice the large structure hidden in the Dreamyard.

I run up to some people. A man, and woman, both dressed in chain mail, with a shiny lightning bolt insignia on the fronts. Team Plasma Grunts. They're kicking a poor Munna. It's practically keeling over in pain!

"Hey!" I yell, marching over to them with a purpose. The female throws her head back and cackles at the sight of me. Bits of fiery red hair splay out from beneath her hood.

"What do you want, kiddo?" The man asks, smirking. I snarl, and grab a Pokémon ball. I hold it out in front of me, a sign of a challenge.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" I say in the most threatening voice I can muster. The woman cackles some more, but this time the man joins in.

"Alright kid, I'll try not to whoop your *ss too badly." The man says. I narrow my eyes, and call out Pat. I still don't know why I named him that. Guess I'm a sucker for unoriginal names.

"Show this kid who's boss, Patrat!" He calls. The woman follows his lead, sending out a Purrloin.

"Two against one? Who said that's fair?!" I questioned them. The man threw back his head and cackled.

"Who said we're fair?" He chuckled, still laughing.

"Whiiiiite! Wait a minute!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned to see Bianca, who caught up. She looked at the Munna, then the Plasma Grunts, repeating the cycle about 3 times before catching on.

"Hey! Get away from that Pokémon! These punks need to be taught a lesson! C'mon White, let's do this!" She cried, angrily, digging through her bag. She fished out a Poke Ball.

"Go Lily!" She exclaimed, sending out a Lillipup. There was a stare down, as each opponent eyed the other, feeling them out. It wasn't long before there was a move thrown.

"Leer!" Bianca and I shouted, surprisingly at the same time. Both of the Pokémon gave an intense glare to the others. Patrat and Purrloin backed away, trying to escape their eyes.

"C'mon you spineless wimps! Stop it!" The woman shouted at their Pokémon.

"Purrloin, use Scratch!" She commanded. Purrloin shook off its fear, unsheathing its claws, it charged at Pat with surprising speed.

"Dodge it, Pat!" I shouted. Pat darted left and right, moving with speed. Soon the barrage of claws ended.

"Now, use Tackle!" I ordered.

"Patrat!" He growled, nodding. Within seconds, Pat closed the distance between it and Purrloin. Purrloin was blown back by the force, landing on its feet. The urban legend is finally solved.

"Patrat, use Tackle!" The man growled.

"Intercept it and stand your ground, Lily!" Bianca called. Her Lillipup ran in front of Patrat just as the attack was about to hit. Lillipup took the full brunt of the hit, but was still standing easily. The Patrat had been sent back a few inches, rubbing its head in pain.

"Now, use Bite!" Lillipup let out a small bark and ran towards Patrat with its mouth open. Approaching the Pokemon it darted around it, bringing its fangs down on its tail.

"Pat!" It squealed in pain, grasping its tail.

"Shake it off!" The man demanded. Patrat began swinging its tail around wildly, trying to get Lillipup off, but stayed firmly attached. Not much could be done before Patrat collapsed to the ground, fainted.

"Whoo hoo! Nice job, Lily!" Bianca praised. Lillipup finally let go of the Patrat, its tail swinging happily.

"Alright, enough playtime! Purrloin, Scratch!" The female Grunt ordered. Purrloin soared towards Pat lashing out with its claws. Pat tried to move out of the way, but ended up being hit multiple times. He still stubbornly stood, unwilling to fall. With a look of anger, Pat rushed the Purrloin, and began slapping it repeatedly with its tail. My eyes widened in astonishment.

"P-Pat! Is that… Tail Slap? Great job, Pat!" I called out. With a final slap, Purrloin was sent flying back, knocked out.

"Patrat…" He said triumphantly, crossing his arms. He looked at me and nodded.

"Alright. Good work, Pat." I told him, before putting him back in the Poke Ball. I looked to the group of terrified Plasma Grunts, and my look hardened. I began walking toward them. They backed away in fear. Looking them straight in the eye, I asked what I've been wondering since the battle started.

"Where. Is. My mother." I asked, angrily.

"I-I… We… W-We don't know… What you're t-talking about." The man stuttered, before running off, his partner close behind. I sighed, disappointed, and worried.

"Alright, Bianca. Let's go." I began walking back to Striaton. Bianca nodded, calling back her Pokemon and following me. We soon arrived in the middle of town. I looked to the gym, determination in my eyes.

"Tomorrow." I say to the Gym. "It's going down." I finished. With that, Bianca and I went back to the hotel, waiting for the new day to come.

**And thank you again NineTales627 for all the help!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I'm kind of back in the groove of this story! . . . I can't believe I just typed that . . . Anyways, thank you Sage(Thank NineTales627 for that), and NineTales627.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 9

First Gym Battle? No Problem!

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, there's already someone battling at the moment." One of the little Waitresses tells me.

"How can there be someone battling so early in the morning?" I mumble, fully aware that I am also awake at this early hour. Seven Thirty-Eight o'clock. I literally woke up twelve minutes ago. And I couldn't get to sleep last night, due to worrying. Well, and strategizing.

"I'm very sorry, you could always watch. There are a few seats." The waitress tries to console.

"Sni." Layla mutters from my shoulder, shaking her head slightly in a disapproving manner.

"No thank you, I can wait outside." I reply, sighing. It's not until another half-an-hour before the raven haired boy I saw back in the Prof's lab several days earlier. He tries to brush past me. Tries.

"Hey!" I call out, causing him to stop.

"Hi," is his simple response.

"Why were you battling so early?" I ask, approaching him slowly.

"I was just so pumped." He says, bringing his balled-up fists in front of him. I narrow my eyes.

"Whatever." I turn around, and bound back into the gym.

"They are ready." The waitress says, smiling at me happily. I nod, and walk through the doors leading into the actually battle-ground.

"Wait," I stop for a moment in the doorway.

"They?" The waitress then steps up to me, and shoves me inside. That sick smile still glued to her face. I stumble inside, and the doors shut behind me just as I fall on my face. Raucous laughter invades my ears, and I smell something... Burning? Getting up, and dusting myself off, I am greeted by not one Gym leader, but three.

Oh yeah, how could I forget? There are three Gym leaders to represent three different types. Since there is only eight gyms in each Region, they had to improvise and have three different types in one gym. The three Gym leaders stand in a triangular formation. One I recognize as the man I saw the other day, who told me to practice at the Dreamyard.

He has almost messy, but neat also, verdant hair, that practically _sparkles _with life. The other two are both very different. One with wavy, swooping, cerulean hair that wraps around his head. The other with spiky, unimaginable unmanageable looking, bright red locks that stick up everywhere.

"I'm here to battle." I state dumbly, then internally smack my forehead at my idiocy.

"Yes, we see that." The blue one, as I am now calling him, says, reminding me that _they are _the Gym leaders, so of course I would be battling.

"Can we get to it already?" The red one asks, leaning forward, eyes wide. The green one's eyes dart to Layla on my shoulder before they resume their watchful gaze on me.

"Ahem, excuse them. My name is Cilan, the Grass Type Gym leader here." He introduces.

"Yeah, and I'm Chili, Fire Type." The red one, now identified as Chili, follows. The blue one sniffs snootily, then bows unlike the former two.

"And I am Cress, the Water Type." Cilan and Cress look to Chili, as if telling him something telepathically. He steps up, holding out a Pokeball.

"And according to your Snivy, Chili will be your opponent today." Cress sniffs again, turning to Cilan.

"How about some tea?" They start whispering, something about tea, but I ignore them. Adrenaline suddenly pumping through my veins.

"Alright then, but prepare your fire to go out." I challenge, also stepping up. Two pokeballs are thrown to the ground, a Patrat and Lillipup emerge on their respectable sides. This is going to be a wonderful battle.

* * *

(Layla)

"I'm going to beat this little Rat so hard down into the ground, it'll be groveling at my paws." The angry-looking Lillipup snarls pathetically from the other side of the Gym, it's anger surprising for such a small Pokemon.

"Did you hear what this thing just said to me, Layla?" Pat yells, indignation rising in his squeaky voice.

"Yes I did Pat, it was kind of hard not to." I explain, sighing a bit, and shaking my head. I seem to be doing a lot of that.

"Pat, use leer!" White screams into my ear. I practically fall from her shoulder before she notices and apologizes.

"Apology accepted." I respond, nodding since I know she doesn't speak Pokemon.

"Lillipup, use Work Up!" Lillipup's fearful expression suddenly snaps into focus as it works itself up over something entirely common.

"Work Up? How the heck am I supposed to use Work up while having to look at this guys ugly mug? It's unreasonable." Lillipup continues to let it's anger rise, causing his attack power to rise.

"Hmm, low defense, but high attack power? Trying to Pat out in one blow maybe?" White whispers to herself. She does that when she's really into a battle.

"Pat, use Tail Slap! Even if you've only used it once, so it might fail." She says that last part silently to herself. I hear everything though. Pat charges the Lillipup, then quickly twists around before crashing head-on into the pup. Pat's tail starts whirring side-to-side in the Lillipup's face. Unfortunately, it's whirring about two inches in front of the Lillipup's face. But not on it's face.

"Pat, try backing up a bit more." I encourage as enthusiastically as I can, but it's hard seeing as how he's being a complete idiot.

"Oh, sorry." He smiles sheepishly, then steps back once. At least the last few slaps managed to hit the Lillipup, who is still startled at how small the distance between him and Pat's, uh, _rear_ were.

"Great Pat, now use it again before Lillipup recovers!" White orders, happy that Pat's first Tail Slap worked wonderfully.

"Lillipup, dodge it now!" That Chili guy roars, startling Lillipup more before he obeys.

"Missed me!" If Lillipup were a human, he'd surely be sticking his tongue out, and holding his eye socket down. Pat's fury flares higher then Chili's hair, and he tries again.

"Pat, you're supposed to obey me, not go rogue!" White's eyes widen as she calls for Pat to stop. Pat ignores her completely.

"Lillipup, use Bite." Chili yells, clearly overestimating Lillipup's strength. Or maybe I'm underestimating his strength. Lillipup dodges one more Tail Slap, making Pat confused as to why his super awesome new move didn't work so well, and tries nipping at Pat.

"Pat, just dodge." Pat, once again, ignores White completely, and tries his Tail Slap again.

"Idiot." I mutter, shaking my head for the third time this morning.

"Pat, you're going to have to listen to White now! She's your _Trainer _for Arceus' sake!" I shout to him, slowly so his pea-sized brain will be able to comprehend my words fully.

"Shaddup you stupid snake!" I sigh at his pitiful insult.

"You're going to have to try harder then that to anger me, Patrat." I say his full name in a condescending voice. He shoots a glare in my direction, his yellow and red eyes now start leering at Lillipup. Lillipup's previous assault stops immediately as it backs away in fear. It's little yips are even more pitiful then Pat's excuse for an insult.

"Pat, listen to me before I send Layla out and you come back!" White threatens, her loud voice startling all three of us Pokemon, and the three Gym leaders. Pat stops, and awaits White's orders.

"That's be-"

"Lillipup, use Bite!" As Pat still waits White's orders, Lillipup manages to almost land a fairly powerful Bite. Almost.

"Pat, hit it with a Tail Slap... Now!" Just as Lillipup gets his jaws around Pat's tail, he slaps it, throwing the tiny pup across the room. Chili's jaw drops similarly to Lillipup's previously open jaw as said pup whines in pain, then faints. Chili brings Lillipup back into his PokeBall.

"You did good, but with such a disobedient Patrat..." Chili's gaze is at the floor while White smiles victoriously. The firey Gym leader seems oddly calm.

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT MY PANSEAR, COME ON OUT PANSEAR!" Nevermind. A flash of red light, and one of the pyro-monkeys emerges.

"I'll beat you, I'll beat you all!" It screams, bouncing on it's feet with rythm, but not disobedience like Pat was. Pat scowls at the Pansear, not liking it's bouncy attitude.

"Yeah whatever, I'm just surprised you haven't cooked yourself." The Pansear cackles, seeming to find Pat's statement absolutely hilarious. I'm surprised she manages to keep her temper, she is a Pansear after all.

"You're funny, too bad I'll _have _to cook you very _cookable _skin till it burns so terribly it falls off in black flakes!" More cackling, this time because of her threat. Not a very vivid threat.

"Pat, use Leer." White says calmly. Pat obeys(for once), but the Pansear doesn't even flinch. I cock my head, confused a bit.

"What?" White breathes, not loud enough for Chili to hear though.

"Pansear, use INCINERATE!" Chili screams with enthusiasm, and confidence big enough to rival Bianca's. A blast of fire shoots straight at Pat. I pray for him that he listens to White.

"Pat, dodge it." White says, still as cool as before, even though she's trembling slightly. Pat's eyes are riveted on the fire aimed at him, and just as he snaps to his senses, it hits him. Definite head-shot.

"Pat!" White calls out a second too late. She frowns, and brings him back into his PokeBall.

"Your turn Layla." White tells me, a pitiful smile.

"Ugh, Ok." I say, then hop off her shoulder and face the Pansear.

"You're going down, little snake." I raise my hypothetical eyebrows.

"Snake? Is that the best you can come up with? What kind of _Pansear _are you? Or maybe you're just a monkey pretending to be a Pansear?" I muse, cocking my head once or twice. The Pansear's smile is clearly forced.

"Pansear, Incinerate!" Chili calls, pointing a presumably grimy finger at me.

"Layla, dodge it." White's face has become a mask, similar to mine. I jump out of the way acrobatically, moments before the fire hits me. I timed it perfectly.

"Layla, leer please." White says, smiling a bit. I turn to the Pansear, narrow my already narrow eyes, smile a bit, and just stare. The leer is somewhat effective. More then Pat's at least. Pansear smiles too, awaiting orders. She doesn't have to wait long.

"Fury Swipes!" The fury in Pansear's eyes was certainly intimidating. I didn't show it though.

"Layla, you know what to do." I do indeed, I jump again, this time onto Pansear's shoulders as she approaches, and do another bit of acrobatics till I land.

"Now use tackle." I rush forward, and manage to tackle Pansear from behind. She grunts, then her anger rises.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE GRASS SNAKE!" She tries pushing me off, inside I kick her.

"Being a Worthless Grass Snake is better then being a Brainless Pansear-impersonating monkey." I reply. She growls, then flips me off.

"Work up!" Chili yells, and finally, the Pansear's anger is release.

"And now INCINERATE!" This guys enthusiasm is rather admirable.

"Layla, dodge it then use vine whip." I obey, but the fire grazes my tail. It stings, but I ignore it, and use my whip while in midair. Pansear's back arches a bit in pain, despite her type advantage. I smile, and whip her one more time before landing.

"And tackle again."

"Dodge it Pansear!" Foolish Gym leader, relying on type advantages rather then a good dodge. Foolish indeed. Well, at least he's dodging now. I still attempt to bring the Pansear down, but she jumps out of my way a moment before. I shake it off.

"Fury Swipes!" Again, the Pansear comes at me, arms extended.

"Dodge it!" White says a second too late. I try to roll away, but I still get a good portion of the attack. I can feel my Health lower.

"Layla," I whirl around when I get back on two feet.

"Use Tackle!" I again manage to get the Pansear while her back is turned. But something compels me to not Tackle, but to _Wrap. _So that's what I do. I use my Whip, and wrap it tight around Pansear's neck. I squeeze. Pansear lets out a strangled cry, before slumping. Fainted.

"Yeah, Layla!"

**Long... Chapter... I'm pretending to pant. It's funny, whenever I finish something long, or hard, I pretend to pant involuntarily. It's weird... I know what ya'll are thinking! "What the heck is N-A-A doing updating _this _story so early? She usually waits eternities before updating!" But I had to write it. And I gave you all an amazing chapter! Hopefully!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


End file.
